Young & Hopeless
by Mizery.and.Mayhem
Summary: Izzy Layton starts Spenser's after getting in trouble with the law 1 too many times, she soon catches the attention of Reid but the other Sons like her too. She's not like the other girls & so she proves to be a challenge. Who will win her heart? OCxSons
1. Profiles

Okaliedokalie ppl this is my very first Covenant fanfic so I hope you like it! It's set after the Chase incident & I have a pretty good idea on how I want it to go but if you have any suggestions then let me know. Also, after I get further in the story & you think it needs more supernatural things in it then write me please. R&R would be deeply appreciated! BTW, I own nothing besides Izzy, Jade, Alex & other ppl u don't recognize from the movie.

**

* * *

****Profiles****-**

**Name: **Izzy Layton

**Gender: **Female

**Age: **17

**Appearance: **Long, straight, jet black hair that reaches the lower part of her back & bangs that sweep over her left eye; piercing topaz blue eyes; "flawless" creamy porcelain skin; about 5'4" tall, an hour-glass figure; high cheekbones, and a normal sized mouth with full lips (the kind most girls literally pay to get).

**Piercings: **3 earrings in each ear & 2 in her right eyebrow

**Tattoos: **a blue & black butterfly is on her lower back, a black & white butterfly with a skull is on her left ankle, a red & black nautical star is on the back of her neck, a thorny rose wrapped around a black cross is on her upper left arm, a red & black butterfly is on her upper right arm, another (yes ANOTHER) blue & black butterfly that's tilted is on her lower abdomen bone, barbwire is wrapped around her right wrist, and angel wings that are black & gray with a hint of blue are on her back.

**Personality: **she's pretty mean most of the time unless you're some1 she can get along with, she criticizes & judges every1, she's a smart ass with attitude, opinionative, independent, rebellious, slacker but a genius, caring when she needs to be, strong, defensive, sarcastic, flirtatious, & social when she's in the mood but at other times a loner.

**Hobbies: **Partying, reading, fighting, racing sports cars, playing her guitar, listening to music, gambling, traveling, going to see movies, sleeping, dancing, writing, and pissing off her parents.

**Vehicle(s):** a black Dodge Charger & a black & red Ferrari

**Current Outfit: **Black & blue mini skirt with a spike belt loosely hanging on her hips, black corset with blue lace, thigh high fishnet stockings, knee-high black stilettos, black fingerless gloves, black leather jacket, black painted fingernails, dark blue eye shadow & black eyeliner & mascara & wine-red lip gloss, a trillion different bracelets, a black choker & a low dangling cross necklace (like the one Katherine wears on Cruel Intentions).

**Next Character-**

**Name: **Jade Santini

**Gender: **Female

**Age: **17

**Appearance: **Layered dark brown hair with auburn red underneath that comes to her mid-back, chocolate brown eyes, perfect naturally tanned skin, 5'4" tall, & average sized body.

**Piercings: **6 earrings in each ear, 1 in her nose, 1 in her tongue, snakebites, & a bellybutton ring

**Tattoos: **jade green & black fairy wings on her shoulder blades, a four leaf clover on her ankle

**Personality: **crazy, kooky, social, fun-lovin', likes to party, gets along with most people, non-judgmental, sweet, caring, dependent, smart when she wants to be, & loud.

**Hobbies: **PARTYING, singing, cooking, surfing, clubbing, & drawing

**Vehicle: **a white GT 500

**Current Outfit: **A short, low-cut, blood red dress with black capri tights & black strap heels. She has on her "lucky" charm bracelet & other matching accessories & a red headband to match her dress.

**Next Character-**

**Name: **Alex Layton

**Gender: **Male

**Age: **18

**Appearance: **Messy dirty blonde hair, brownish-green eyes, olive tan skin, 6'3" tall, strong jaw line, & a muscular build.

**Piercings: **none

**Tattoos: **1 black cross above his chest

**Personality: **He's serious in class & does pretty well but changes his personality outside of school. He acts like the perfect kid around his parents but changes around his friends. He can be a player but not as bad as Reid. He's most of the time the life of the party. He's nice but can get very ticked off. He doesn't really belong to any clique but does have his own little social group.

**Hobbies: **playing sports, spending his parents' money, hanging with his friends, and partying (wow that's getting repetitive).

**Vehicle:** a dark blue convertible Bentley

**Current Outfit: **Plain black T-shirt with a white opened button up short sleeve shirt & a black leather jacket with baggy blue jeans with a chain hanging on the side, black & white DC shoes, & a black & gray DC beanie.


	2. Last Chance & Welcome

Hiya, well this is the 2nd chapter so I hope u all like it & it has 3 of the Sons in it, sorry the 4th one will appear soon. R&R would be great! Any suggestions would be welcomed too. **I own nothing but Izzy, Jade, Alex, & other characters that weren't in the movie.** Thanx & Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Last Chance & Welcome**

_"The way I see it Ms. Layton is that you have three choices," Judge Marlene tiredly presented to the girl she's seen more than her own daughter. Obviously nothing was working with this girl, she just stayed in trouble & then her parents would get her out of it. Spoiled little rich girl that won't ever learn the definition of justice because her parents save her each time she comes close to being punished. She just stood there, hands cuffed, & blowing out her breath. "Now we can not just allow these kinds of actions to persist, something has to be done," Judge Marlene continued. "I mean look at your past misdemeanors." The girl rolled her eyes with boredom from hearing the same speech countless times. Although, she marveled at hearing the crimes she had committed. "You vandalized Mr. Gray's new car, you were drinking underage, smoking underage, sued by Mr. and Mrs. Klein for assault on their daughter Megan, auto theft, igniting Trinity Prep. High School, withholding a fake I.D. and using it to enter 21 and older clubs, assault of a police officer, defiance of a police officer, participant of a number of public brawls, breaking and entering, found on private property, distribution of alcohol to adolescents while being an adolescent yourself I might add, driving without a license, driving with a suspended license, numerous speeding tickets, street racing, more vandalism, do I really need to proceed down this long list? At this point I wouldn't be surprised if murder & drug trafficking appeared on here." The judge stared at her, waiting for an answer that wouldn't come. Judge Marlene was trying to intimidate her; but the girl did not falter, flinch, or even blink. Nothing in that court room frightened her, not the judge or the police & the reason wasn't because she had at least fifteen of her father's lawyer friends behind her & also her father, the most esteemed attorney in New York. Trying to regain her control in the situation the judge repeated, "As I said before, you have three choices. Your mother suggested one of them." Once again the convicted girl exhaled her breath & rolled her eyes, knowing that whatever her mother recommended had to be worse than prison. Judge Marlene gave the offender her options, "First, you can go to a private school in England. You will be able to get away and meet a lot of new people." While looking straight at her mother the delinquent argued, "Let me guess, that's the one my mother suggested. Well, I can get away anytime I want & I could care less about meeting new people because if you haven't noticed by now I'm not Miss Sunshine & Rainbows! I'm fine exactly where I am!" "Ms. Layton, you will not raise your voice in my court room! Back to the matter at hand, your second alternative is Eastwick Juvenile Correctional Center. Hopefully, if that's what you choose, they will be able to help you evolve into a behaved well-mannered young lady." The girl stood there waiting for the next option, knowing the first two were out of the question and in her head laughing at the idea of her being 'a behaved well-mannered young lady'. "Lastly, judging by your excellent scores in school when you did apply yourself, I will permit you to attend Ipswich Spencer Academy for the rest of high school __but__ you must obey the law. I don't want to see you in any court room again. You may tell us your decision now." The girl stood there a little hesitant but stated, "I'll go to the Spencer Academy place...please." "Good, I'm sure your parents will take care of all the paper work & remember this is your absolute _**last**_ chance. You blow it & you will find a prison being your new home, do we understand each other?" She slowly nodded her head up and down as the policeman removed her handcuffs. She rubbed her wrists and exited without glancing at anyone, ready to just get away. The room then quickly emptied._

Izzy Layton was remembering how it all had happened that final day in court as she drove down the country roads in her Charger. She was remembering why she was headed to yet another prep school and also remembering it was her last chance for freedom. She then slowly pulled up to her new school with her radio blaring & pulled into an empty parking spot. She cut off the engine & looked at the school.

"Ipswich Spencer Academy. Well, golly jeez that sounds just super," she mocked with a fake smile & chipper tone. She rolled her eyes & opened the immense doors of Spencer, entering into the office.

She went up to the desk where a seemingly nice lady was sharpening pencils. "Umm excuse me Miss but-" "Hello!" Izzy jumped back at the sudden shrill & awareness of her presence from the lady. "Yeah, umm hi." "What can I help you with dear?" "I'm new-" "You're Izzy Layton!" "Yes, yes I am. How did you know that?" "We've been expecting you. Let me be the first to say, welcome to Ipswich Spencer Academy!" "Thanks...I think." "I'm Mrs. Teague, the secretary. Ok well here's your schedule, map of the school, textbooks for each class, room key, your five uniforms, rules of the school, Code of Conduct Handbook, and your room number is 318. Have a great day!" Once again that fake smile graced Izzy's face as she said, "Thanks, you too." She picked up everything and decided to take it back outside & sit it in her car. If everyone at Spencer's acts the way Mrs. Teague did she would surely not survive, that was certain. She sat in her car not wanting to enter the hollow halls or face stuck up teenagers. Izzy then picked up her textbooks, six in all, and the other papers recently handed to her. She entered the school again & ascended the stairs, much to her despair.

"Reid, you're gonna be in so much trouble with Caleb when he finds out," Pogue said to the blonde beside him. "You mean IF he finds out. Besides all I did was use to help my grade in American Lit.," Reid argued back. "Pogue's right though Reid, Caleb will know," the young blue-eyed boy on the other side of the blonde piped in. Reid was then distracted by spotting a girl he's never seen before. Pogue and Tyler both followed Reid's gaze & saw the most beautiful girl they've all ever seen. All of them had their jaws dropped & were in a daze. The gorgeous creature walking towards them didn't notice because she was busy looking at numbers on doors and maintaining her poise while carrying the books & papers. Then, that oh so famous smirk appeared on Reid's face as the attractive girl was only a few feet away. "Excuse me," Reid said trying to get the girl's attention. She looked up with no emotion on her face & waiting to hear what he wanted. Reid then reached out his hand to shake hers & stated, "Hi, I'm Reid Garwin but you can call me Reid or Daddy or Sexy or-" Pogue then cut Reid off by saying, "Hi, I'm Pogue Parry and if it's possible try not to pay any attention to Reid." She then finally smiled & shook Pogue's hand. "I'm Tyler Simms." She turned to Tyler and smiled while nodding at him. "Well, what's your name baby?" Reid questioned wanting to know "the girl of his dreams" name while looking her up and down. She then smirked and quipped, "I'm sure you'll be able to figure it out." Then she continued down the huge hallway scanning the doors, leaving the three boys drooling and watching her every move.


End file.
